Non A Moments that Shows No End
by BornThisWay201f
Summary: These are a series of One-Shots that centers around moments from the series in a different light where something different happened. Some may be way out there but others while not about A is based on an A theory.
1. 3x01 Werewolf

Non A moments that shows no never end

By

BornThisWay201f

"_Do you think we should wake her yet?" Hanna asked and Aria paused for a moment or two. "She's peaceful right now and I don't know what we should say afterwards." Aria responded. _

_"How about Em when did you start turning into a werewolf?" Spencer asked and added, "Guys she still Em and I think we're her pack." "I'm not a Wolf." Hanna said and Spencer responded, "It means we're her family and so she knew we weren't going to hurt her." _

_"Does that meet she's the Alphabet?" Hanna asked and both girls gave her that look. "Alpha." Spencer said and Aria responded, "I don't know, is she?" Emily began to wake up and sees her three friends standing around her. _

_"i'm sorry I forgot it was the full moon." Emilly told the girls and they were shocked. "How long has this been going on?" Hanna asked. _

_As they got Emily clothed and back into the car, she told about being Hati and how one day there was this weird guy who was lost. He attacked and bit her then she changed afterwards. _

_"I've really been back for a while and I've changed a couple of times but luckily my parents weren't home. I went around everyone house to make sure no one was going to hurt you." Emily said. _

_"Thank you but someone could have caught you and then you were gotten put to sleep." Hanna said and Spencer responded, "Hanna she were have woken up the next day as a human and...That's not any better." _

_"We're help you Em. Every night of the full moon you'll sleep with one of us and we're find a way to get our parents out." Aria said and Hanna responded, "You really screamed when you change..." _

_"Hanna her whole body changes...I don't think Em is used to it yet." Spencer said and Emily responded, "Guys when I left I spelled something, I smelled Alyson like she was there last night." Emily told the girls. _


	2. 1x17 A theory

These are a series of One-Shots that centers around moments from the series in a different light where something different happened. Some may be way out there but others while not about A is based on an A theory.

Non A moments that shows no end

By

BornThisway201f

Part Two

Author's Notes:

_**Okay this takes place after 1x17 after Paige pushed Emily's head under water. **_

_With everything Spencer is going through, Emily felt bad for going off on her and walked to Spencer then gave her a hug. _

"_What was that for?" Spencer asked and Emily responded, "I'm sorry I went off on you about telling the coach. I mean I wanted to handle it but thank you for caring enough to want to do something." _

"_Maybe I should have backed off it's just I don't want anything to happened to you. You guys are like three good things that came from Alyson." Spencer told Emily and it made her happy. _

"_She tried to drown me." Emily said and Spencer got mad, "What?" Emily told Spencer what happened and then asked. "Is it possible she could be A?" Emily asked and Spencer paused for a second then they went upstairs._

"_Bitch tried to drown you!" Hanna yelled and Spencer responded, "A little less loud Hanna. _

"_I'm sorry I'm going to slap the hell out of that girl." Hanna said and Emily didn't objected. _

"_She could be A. I mean let's face it out of all of us Alyson insulted you less." Spencer said to Emily and Aria added, "So why target Emily? Why not try to persuade her to join?" _

"_If she's A then we'll find out but everyone just calm down." Emily said to everyone but one of these girls wasn't going to listen. _

_Aria walked into school the next day and followed Paige into the locker room to see she was all alone. She took a breath then ball up her fist and punched Paige in the face twice then choked the hell out of her._

"_You breathe a word about what I just did, next time I'm not going to hold your head under water because I'm going to make sure you sink to the bottom." Aria said and let go._

_Now if Paige knew her, she were had known Aria was acting unlike herself._

_Paige was scared as hell and Aria walked over the mirror then looked at it as she zoned out into a trance. She saw her knuckles and then went into her bag to put on gloves with the fingers cut out which was a throwback to her Goth days. She looked at Paige and gave her a sick little smile _

_An hour later at the locker Emily walked up to the girls. _

"_Did you guys do something?" Emily asked and Hanna responded, "What do you mean?" _

"_Paige's eye is swollen and she has bruises around her neck. What the fuck happened?" Emily asked and Spencer responded, "Emily it wasn't us." All three girls assured Emily it wasn't them. _

_**Author's Note:**_

_**That wasn't about A but it's based on an A theory about Aria having D.I.D**_


	3. 5x05 Emison and boots

_Non A Moments That shows No End_

_By_

_BornThisway201f_

_Part Three_

_Author's Note: Emison after 5x05_

_As Emily woke up, it was Ali kneeling at the foot of the bed with a smile on her face. "I thought you were sleep in late." Emilly quietly said and Ali responded, "Damn you Em." Emily was alert when she that and Ali crawled to Emily._

_"I never been happier than I am right now." Ali said and Emily smiled. "I'm sorry for making you think it was one-side all those years, I'm sorry I smack Mona also going off on her and most of all I'm sorry for what you went throught." _

_"What about Spencer, Hanna and Aria?" Emily asked and Ali responded, "I'm sorry for them too especially Hanna because she got ran over by Mona, Spencer because she got admitted to Radley and Aria for going through hell. Remember when I said I trust you and not them. It's my twisted little way of saying that I care about what you think about me first then everyone else. I'm a twisted bitch and when I say I trust you or missed you most of all that's my way of saying I love you." _

_"I want to see where this goes between us but Ali you have to know that I was with Paige for a while. Please don't get jealous if I'm around her at least try and if you need to lie not to me or our friends and their families." _

_"I'll try." Ali said and added, "I will REALLY TRY." _

_"Okay." Emily said and kissed the girl she's always loved. _

_One thing Ali notice when Emily was getting dressed that her clothing has change. Emilly got a dress, some tights and then put on these over the knee boots. Ali was in a nice conservative dress and jean jacket. _

_"Emily!." Ali said and Emily responded, "What?" _

_"Did you just buy those?" Ali asked and Emily responded, "I wanted to wear them for a special event." _

_"Does Paige know about them?" Ali asked and Emily responded, "She thought it was too risque lke she was my mother." Ali put her arms around her and said, "Too review you're wearing those boots for a special ocassion since we're together." Emily shook her head feeding her girlfriend's ego. _

_When Emily and Ali enter school, everyone couldn't stop staring at Emily as she was holding Ali's hand. The girls couldn't believe it not about Emily holding Ali's hand but the boots. _

_"Wow Em they look great on you but if you get them dirty take a rag or a towel to it." Spencer said and Ali responded, "Were you there when she brought them?" _

_Spencer told her the story on when she brought them for Halloween but they had to change costumes since they were walking through a graveyard. _

_"Did she tell you what Paige said about them?" Ali asked and Emily gave her a look. "You look fucking hot, you have nothing to be ashamed of..." Ali told Em and Hanna walked over to her. "Final fucking ly." Hanna said about Emily finally wearing them and Aria praise Em. _

_Page saw Emily with the rest of them And Ali holding Em's hand. _

_"Wow Em I guess Ally decided you should be a slut today..." Paige said and Ally didn't like that_

_"Back the fuck up bitch! Ally is not my best friend in the world but Emily is and if she wants her then whatever. You don't call her a slut or anything like that." Hanna said and Paige responded, "You know Hanna I might have actually value your opinion if you didn't look like a skank." Spencer was playing peace maker and Hanna took out a big ring then put it on her finger then reach around Spencer to Punch Paige right in the eye. _


	4. Maya is Alive 5X05

_Non A Moments that shows No End_

_By_

_BornThisway201f_

_Part Four_

_Spencer opened the door and she couldn't have been more shock in who was on the other side. She couldn't believe this was happening but given the last two years maybe this was to be expected. She stood and saw Maya St. Germain on the other side of the door, alive. _

_"Hi Spence." Maya said and Spencer was in shock to see Maya is alive. It was right up there when she found out that Toby was working with Mona. "Hold on." Spencer said and Maya stood right there but then Spencer motion for her to come in. Spencer dipped her head in the kitchen and saw Toby was getting dinner ready. _

_"Babe we have a visitor." Spencer said to Toby and he was curious then Maya walked in. Toby was just as much in shocked as Spencer was. _

_"What the fuck?" Toby asked and Maya responded, "It's a long story but I have to tell you that Alyson has a lot of people following her." _

_"Who?" Spencer asked and Maya sat both down. _

_"Three years ago my dad took a case against this crime family called the Jerome and he won. They didn't take it so well and so they put him in Witness Protection because there was other things that he knew about the Jerome family. My mother took me and when I went away to that camp they found me but I came back for Emily." Maya told them both this and Toby asked, "What happened next?" _

_"I told Emily that there were going to send me back by they wanted to me in Witness Protection because the Jeromes found me. They were using me as leverage for my father to come out." Maya said and sat down. _

_"What happened next?" Spencer asked and Maya was havng trouble with the next part._

_"That night I went to Noel Kahn's cabin and someone took me, it was my mother. When we went to the house, my father was there and they argue then someone showed up. My mother was going to hand me to the Jeromes but my dad stopped them. The police was apart of the cover up but they needed a body and so I jumped in there.. It killed me to hear Emily yell when they carted me away. We faked the photos from the morgue and that was it." Maya told Spencer and added, "Alison was running from her really family. Her mother is Jessica but her dad is JUlian Jerome and he found out that it was her daughter. He was never intersted in my dad just for me to lead him to Alyson. We was able to make him face new charges and I'm able to come home but then I found out ALyson is back and Emily is with Paige. I need help Spencer, I need for you to get Emily away from Alyson because Julian could try again.I will give you anything you want to prove it to you because I know my crediblity is shot but please Spencer help me get Emily away from Alyson and Paige." Emily said and Toby asked, "Why Paige?" _

_"She's A." Maya simple said. _


End file.
